Pity Suck
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: When Aubrey dumps Angel to the side for the Broadway job of a life time, the Latino confides in an unlikely friend. Angel/Maccoy. DeeJayMaccoy's request.


**So, this is a little request I got from DeeJayMaccoy. They asked if I would do this pathetic!Angel thing and I agreed, because I thought it was a brilliant idea. **

**I do not own Dance Central. **

"W-What do you mean, _"You're leaving me"?_"

"Well what does it sound like sugar? I'm. Leaving. You."

Aubrey stood in front of her long-time boyfriend Angel, one hand on her hip, the other occupied by holding a suitcase. The Latino's mouth was hanging open a little, staring at the redhead with a surprised expression, not expecting his girlfriend of five years to up and leave. She was wearing her pair of tight pink sweat pants; the ones she only wore for either working out, or traveling.

"What did I do Aubrey?" Angel was literally following Aubrey out the front door of their apartment, the chilly morning air hitting against his bare chest not really seeming to bother him. The two dancers had made it all the way out to her car before she even turned around to say anything to him.

"I auditioned in New York City to start performing ballet, and I got the job, so I'm taking it." The fashionista clicked a button on her keys, popping the trunk open and shoving her suitcase inside. Angel shook his head in astonishment, not believing that this was the first he had even heard of her auditioning for anything. "You know what? This would be the perfect time to use that old line, "It's not you, it's me," huh?"

Angel stood beside the car, literally speechless as he heard what Aubrey was saying to him. The redhead just pouted her lips, shrugged her shoulders and climbed into the driver's seat of her bright red Mini Cooper, slipping on her designer sunglasses.

"Aubrey! Baby…what about Dance Central?"

Tilting her sunglasses forward, looking over them with rolling eyes, Aubrey stuck her keys in the ignition of her car, rolling down her window and leaning out to meet her ex-boyfriend's stare. "Let's see…dance in a dump of a club, or perform on Broadway…" Aubrey sarcastically lifted her hands up, acting as if she was weighing out the pros and cons of each choice. "Goodbye Angel."

And with that, the redhead was speeding down the road, leaving her disheveled ex standing in the middle of the apartment parking lot watching her car until it disappeared. Angel's heart was pounding against his ribcage, his usually cool and confident face burning with emotion.

"FUCKING BITCH!" The Latino screamed out toward the road, as if the love of his life that had just left him would hear his hurtful remark.

Swallowing hard and taking one good look back at the street, he began walking back up to his apartment, which was now only occupied by his lonesome.

-BREAK-

Walking into work that evening, Angel wished he was anywhere but there as he came through the back door, shutting it with a slam and making his way over to his locker.

"My man Angel!" The Latino turned, sighing in annoyance as MacCoy, the youngest member of Dance Central's performers came up behind him, grinning like he always did. Angel shut his locker with a loud _clang, _attempting to drown out the noise of the blonde B-boy. "Ey, where's Aub tonight?"

"She quit." Angel knew this question would arise from one of his co-workers, seeing as how the couple used to always come into work together. MacCoy's eyes went wide behind his goggles, pulling them off of his face quickly. "Whaddya mean she quit?"

"She left me okay? Got some big job in Broadway and left me this morning. Now, just please stop bothering me…" The usually suave Latino seemed broken down and discouraged tonight. The blonde had never seen his friend like that before, and it instantly began to worry him.

Before MacCoy could get the chance to say another word, Mo appeared with the night's list of performing partners. The blonde watched as Angel, who would now usually be warming up and being his cocky self, seemed like he was in no mood to be there, especially when he got partnered with Taye.

* * *

><p>After a long night at Dance Central, MacCoy was ready to just fall right into bed and snore the evening away, but it seemed as soon as his head hit the pillow, his doorbell was ringing frantically. Thank God his grandmother was in Las Vegas, or she would have let him have it.<p>

"It's three in the morning, what do you want?" MacCoy yawned this as he opened the door, his eyes going wide as he saw Angel standing on his doorstep, eyes puffy and hair a mess. He suddenly felt a little embarrassed that he had answered the door in nothing but a pair of tight green boxers. "Angel? What happened?"

"Can we just, talk or something?" Angel asked as politely as he could without breaking down into tears, stepping inside after the retro dancer nodded in approval.

As the two sat down on MacCoy's couch, the Latino looked around the room, making a face that was in disproval of the décor, but the blonde just took it as another upset expression the taller man was showing. It was a little awkward for them both, seeing as how they barely ever talked at Dance Central, and when they did, it was always MacCoy annoying Angel in some way or another.

"What's the problem Angel? C'mon, you can tell DJ MacCoy…" the blonde patted the tan skinned man on the back, watching as his eyes began to water.

Thrown off guard and falling back a little on the couch's arm, MacCoy didn't know what to do when Angel literally threw himself onto his chest. The Latino was crying now, and the blonde's hands were awkwardly hovering over his back, not really too sure of where to place them. "She left me! All because of some stupid job on Broadway! I would have gone with her if she asked!" Angel sobbed into MacCoy's bare chest pathetically, making the younger man's expression drop, his hands finally placing themselves on Angel's spikey brown hair.

"It's okay Angel…everyone knew she was a bitch anyway," MacCoy attempted to comfort his friend, only to have him grip onto his chest even tighter. "Is there anything I could do for you Angel?"

After a few more pets to the back of his head, the Latino sniffed up, regaining some of his composure but still looking like a kicked puppy as he stared into MacCoy's helpful eyes. "Well, I can think of one thing…"

"Name it and it's done buddy!" The happy-to-help blonde grinned, patting the tan skinned man on his back. He suddenly spotted a flooding of color pool onto the skin of Angel's cheeks, his face turning a little redder as he fiddled with his thumbs nervously. "Could you…give me a blowjob?"

"WHAT?"

"Before you think I'm gay or anything, hear me out!" Angel waved his hands in front of him, seeing the freaked out expression on the blonde's face. "Aubrey used to do it for me all the time…just let me pretend like it's her. _Please MacCoy_?"

The blonde's face was possibly redder than his friend's at the moment, never really expecting the suave Latino to ask him to perform such a degrading act. And it didn't really help the situation that Angel had no idea the blonde B-boy had a major crush on him. Hell, he didn't even know if Angel knew he was gay.

"O-Okay, but just this once…" MacCoy's finger was held out, as if he was instructing Angel sternly that this would never happen again, although his heart was racing like a fucking track horse at the moment. MacCoy couldn't count the times he had played out this situation in his dreams.

Getting down to the floor, MacCoy's head hung low, not wanting Angel to see how entirely excited he was to be doing this. The Latino's lip was caught between his teeth, nervously awaiting the outcome of the blonde's hands running up his long legs, making their way to his belt and slowly unlatching it. Instinctively, Angel had lifted his hips from the couch, letting the younger man slide his tight pants down and around his knees.

"You sure about this?" MacCoy blushed as he finally looked up at his needy friend, watching as he nodded a yes in return. Leaning his head back, Angel groaned as he felt the blonde's palm push against his crotch through his thin boxers, grabbing and groping just like Aubrey used to do. He fucking loved it.

MacCoy was also enjoying this quite immensely. He clenched his lip between his teeth as he rubbed his own thighs together, creating friction against his growing erection as he continued to palm Angel's undoubtedly large cock through the underwear. The Latino's eyes were closed, picturing that fiery red hair, those glossy pink lips, and silky long tongue.

Finally, the moment of truth had come. MacCoy was going to see what he had been dreaming about ever since he first laid eyes on the tall Latino when he walked into Dance Central. With his hand sliding underneath the black boxers, the blonde's heart pounded against his chest, wrapping his fingers around Angel's cock and pulling it from his underwear.

"_Fuck," _MacCoy muttered underneath his breath, eyes raking in the sight of Angel's long, thick cock in his hand. The way their skin tones contrasted so drastically was turning on the blonde more than he had ever thought possible. Leaning forward, MacCoy stuck his tongue out, running it up the underside of his friend's length. The taste was amazing, and Angel's moan wasn't half bad on the ears either. The Latino had jerked up at the first sensation, and then melted into the couch as MacCoy's lips wrapped around the head of his cock, taking the whole thing into his mouth.

"Mhm, fuck…" Angel whispered out, his Spanish accent so thick it was making MacCoy's mouth water. Even though he knew Angel was picturing Aubrey's bitchy mouth around his dick, the blonde was taking pride in the moment that he actually was able to do this.

With his hand wrapped around the base of his cock, MacCoy began to bob his head up and down, his palm following the motion as he sucked the Latino off, his own cock throbbing inside his boxers. Angel's legs were moving restlessly now, his mouth open with moans and breathy groans leaving every minute or so.

As the blonde wrapped his tongue around his friend's thickness, the Latino bucket up, shoving his cock deep into the younger man's throat. He gagged a little, but wasn't about to let Angel think he wasn't able to take it like a man, or in this case, Aubrey.

"Yes…yes, call me Papi Chulo…" Angel suddenly moaned, his hand coming forward and running through the blonde's messy hair. MacCoy opened his eyes, wondering if his request had been instinct, or if he had really wanted him to say the sexy nickname.

"_Fuck my mouth Papi Chulo…"_ MacCoy stated seductively, not even trying to disguise his voice in the slightest. In response, Angel had gritted his teeth, tangling his fingers in the mess of blonde hair as he thrusted up, cumming down the B-boy's throat. A little surprised at the moment, MacCoy's eyes went a little wide, tasting all of Angel that the Latino had to offer.

* * *

><p>After Angel had gotten himself cleaned up and MacCoy was leading him to the front door, the two stood there awkwardly for a moment, staring at the floor bashfully.<p>

"MacCoy…thank you. For everything," Angel finally spoke, his fingers coming up and lightly holding the blonde's chin, pulling him close, pressing his lips softly against the younger man's. As he moved away and smiled slyly to the blonde, MacCoy waved goodbye, his heart ready to jump from his throat.

"See you at work, _DJ MacCoy_."


End file.
